Give Your Heart a Break
by 13PotterCheers
Summary: Draco doesn't wasnt to love anymore. Hermione juts want to give his heart a break.


Give Your Heart a Break

AN: Me Again! This is my first one-shot and song-flicket on our favorite couple, Dramione. Disclaimer; If I wanted to own Harry Potter, I would have. But Sadly I Don't, So there! I don't own Demi Lovato Songs or lyrics.

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

But now that I get you

I know fear is what it really was

When Hermione first saw Draco Malfoy after the War, She didn't know what to except. He Was, In fact a death eater, which turned against Lord Voldermort, and his father after his mother was killed in crossfire. She took her Gryffindor courage and spoke to him. This conversation soon became a small friendship between then. That small friendship soon became love. They both knew it, but he never told her because fear had taken over.

Now here we are

So close yet so far

Haven't I passed the test?

When will you realize

Baby, I'm not like the rest

She tried to convince him that she was like the rest; she wasn't going to break his heart like his past girlfriends. Draco told he would never love again and that was that. But, Hermione, like a true Gryffindor wasn't going to give up not this time.

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

She wasn't giving up. She loved Draco with all of her heart and wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

On Sunday you went home alone

There were tears in your eyes

I called your cell phone, my love

But you did not reply

Hermione and Draco had a major fight, which ended with Draco slamming the door. Hermione sat there on the floor, sobbing her eyes out. A few hours later, she tried to call him but never had answered. For the next few hours, she tried calling both home and work, but always got the same reaction.

The world is ours if we want it

We can take it if you just take my hand

There's no turning back now

Baby, try to understand

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

Oh yeah, yeah

When your lips are on my lips

And our hearts beat as one

But you slip out of my fingertips

Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh

Don't wanna break your heart

Wanna give your heart a break

I know you're scared it's wrong

Like you might make a mistake

There's just one life to live

And there's no time to waste, to waste

So let me give your heart a break

(Let me give your heart a break)

She wanted him to be free. Free from his troubles and his dangerous past. She couldn't care less about what other people were going to say, they could talk all they wanted to. She was his, He was hers. That was never going to change. No one was stopping them, from conquering the world. Together. But he needed help to see that. She just was wanted him to give his heart a break.

'Cause you've been hurt before

I can see it in your eyes

You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise

Don't wanna break your heart

Maybe, I can ease the ache, the ache

So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break

There's just so much you can take

Give your heart a break

Let me give your heart a break (your heart), your heart a break (a break)

Oh yeah, yeah

The day I first met you

You told me you'd never fall in love

She saw how he tried to hide his troubles, by trying to smile. She changed that, she made him smile for what was really there. Then one day, after a nice snogging lesson he finally said.

"Mione?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

Hermione shot up and looked at him, but lied back down Into his and said,

"I love you too, my dragon."

You told me you'd never fall in love

And I changed that.


End file.
